When Thunderstorms Light the Night Sky
by LunaStarLady
Summary: Laxus needs help from his dragon brothers to learn the mating rules. Will he be able to win Lucy's heart and finally have her as his life long mate? Does she feel the same way about him and he feels about her? You'll have to read and see. This is a LALU story. If you do not like LALU that's ok. You do not have to like every ship but please be respectful and not post hate comments.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

'_Thoughts will be in italics_'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

_**This is a Lalu fan fiction. I will not apologize for not having Lucy date Natsu, Gray or whoever you want her with. I will eventually have fan fictions with other ships with Lucy but right now I am hardcore into Laxus, so that's what I will be writing. If you don't like Lalu that's fine, here is your warning so you can avoid reading it. I will **__**NOT**_ _**tolerate rude comment just because it's "not your ship". Cool go read those ships. There are awesome writers that write them as I have enjoyed them myself. Thank you!**_

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical/spelling errors as I do not have anyone helping me edit and as we all know, we writers tend to read our work as it is in our brain instead of how it was actually written. I do try to catch things, but some do fall through the cracks. Thank you all for still reading it in all its glory and flaws. :) Also sorry for the rush through the fighting scenes. I've realized that I am not very good at attempting to write fights.

Hope you all enjoy the story

**When Thunderstorms Light the Night Sky**

**Chapter 1**

Laxus sat in the chair behind his desk waiting for his two guild members to join him. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He didn't know what to do with some new feelings that have been plaguing him and he needed to speak with the only two people he could trust with something like this. Granted they were definitely not his best friends or teammates; however, they were more like brothers since Alvarez.

Learning a little more every day from his fellow dragon slayers has allowed him to gain more power and strength, along with new customs and accepting he is more than just a normal human mage. He is a dragon slayer and dragon slayers go through their own semi-draconian customs as they age, and their powers become stronger.

He knew that so far of the seven currently known dragon slayers, five have found and been mated to their mates. Himself and Wendy are the only two that have yet to be mated. Wendy isn't physically mature enough to be mated yet, though she already knows who her mate is. Then there is Laxus. The more he trained with his dragon brothers, the more his feelings towards a particular blonde grew to a point he was concerned he was becoming obsessed and wanted to know if this could be related to the mating customs.

He never really knew much since he was not raised by a Dragon himself and there was very little information of dragon slayer customs in the libraries of Fiore. He needed to understand why he would dream most dreams about the celestial mage and crave to be close to her the more he saw her. He would smell her and imagine her soft body pressed against his. The thoughts would not always stay pure. She had played the main feature of his nightly releases for almost a year now. He would feel things like this earlier and he could quash the feelings quickly. Now though it was like he was going through puberty again with a constant hard on every time she wore one of her many micro mini skirts and skin tight tops. Her body on full display for his eyes to eat up every single time.

With her currently on his mind his hardening core was becoming a problem. Being pulled out of his musing with the sound of his office door opening, he readjusted himself and moved closer to his desk. Gajeel and Natsu plopped themselves down into the chairs in front of Laxus.

"So what's up lightning rod? Why were dragged in for a meeting?" Gajeel stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed and he looked between the two slayers, "Wait, this is a meeting? I thought he just wanted to talk?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "You idiot salamander. Meetings involve talking."

Understanding flooded Natsu's face, he then turned to look at Laxus. "Oh. Then what is this meeting about?"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Laxus reopens his eyes to look back at his brothers. "You're both mated slayers and I need to know how you figured out who your mate was."

A smirk grew across his face, "Gihi. So you've got a hard on for someone and want to know if it's a mating situation or not?"

Laxus grunted his confirmation.

Gajeel's smirk only grew as he thought of who could be his mate. "Let me guess, is it the demon matchmaker?"

Laxus' eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Why the hell would he want to be with the demon. Yes they have been long time friends but they have never been more. "No, she's with Freed. Plus, if I wanted to be with Mira I would just tell her myself. This one, she's different. Even with her flaws all I can see is everything that is amazing about her. It's like her soul speaks to mine."

Laxus thought on the many emotions that he has been feeling and how calm and relaxed and centered that she makes him.

Natsu wanted to know who his mate was already. Does he know her, is he friends with her? Rather than get any more impatient he asks, "Well tell us who she is."

Laxus was getting annoyed. "Why should I tell you who. I just want to understand the rules to this whole mating thing."

Natsu was bouncing around. He really really wanted to know. "Cause, I wanna know. I wanna tell Luce so I can finally have the goose."

Gajeel missed Laxus' expression of wide eyes to Natsu's comment. "Fire Dick, it's gossip not goose. Thunder rod, I'm not telling you shit unless you tell me. Gihi"

"You, idiot, you're not telling Lucy shit." He wants to tell her not the stupid flame idiot.

Sagging into his seat, "Come on, Shrimp has been annoying me with her damn guessing game. She said she thinks she knows who but won't give me any hints."

Laxus' eyebrows were in his hairline with this comment. "Wait, your little blue has figured out who my mate is?"

"Yeah, she says she sees the way you look at someone, but fuck I haven't noticed shit. Not like I want to look at your ugly face."

Turning his head to hide his blush from the other slayers, "Well fuck. OK FINE! Mymateisblondie."

A grin grew across Gajeel's face and he put his hand up to his ear. "Oh no, you might want to say that again. I couldn't hear you."

Natsu being the naive man he is looked back at Gajeel as if he was the dumbest person in the room. "How could you not hear him. Are your ears gross or something? He said his mate is Luce. Wait"

Taking the new information into deep thought he finally realizes what Laxus just admitted. He jumped up from his seat pounding his fist to his chest.

"YOUR MATE IS LUCE?! YOU CAN'T HAVE LUCE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

Rolling his eyes at Natsu's claim to Lucy, "It's not like I have a choice in the matter right?! I mean I already liked her anyways before hand but I mean that had to be the mating right?"

Gajeel decided it was time for him to get serious now that he knows who his mate is and his need to help Laxus move forward with the mating he pulls Natsu back into his seat and looks back at Laxus. "Actually, it's the women that you are attracted to in the first place that gives your dragon the list of potential mates. Then your opinions and "alone time" (Gajeel uses finger parentheses) help weed out the list. The final straw to it is what that person can bring into the mating since the two of you will be what the other needs. For me and shrimp it's her brains and my brawn along with her forgiveness and kindness versus my asshole self that makes us work so well."

Natsu with excitement in his eyes to talk about his mate looks at Laxus to join with his information. "Oh oh mine is my strength and her resourcefulness that make us awesome. Plus she is really good at cooking and cleaning and I am good at making her laugh and taking care of her."

Natsu then gets a blush on his face. "Sex is pretty awesome too."

"Gihi, Yeah. I mean the best sex is with your mate. I mean I've had sex before shrimp but damn with her it's like I've never had. It only gets better and damn do i feel like a teenage boy sometimes."

"I guess I can see why you and Luce would work. She's so nice and you're a jerk most of the time. Plus, she is super quick and smart. You're kinda dumb since you get lost all the time and you're super strong. Luce is a good cook and stuff. She makes the best fire chicken EVER! Man I need her to teach Lizzy how to make it the way I like it"

Laxus Tchd' at Natsu's statement but he couldn't deny it. He is as directionally inept as you can get. It's the whole reason he lightning travels.

"I can see that. Plus she's so damn forgiving and I hold grudges for life if I feel like it. She's like this angel that was graced on this earth. I don't know how to do I go forward with this whole thing?"

Leaning forward towards the desk, "K, so one you've got to tell her. She has a choice, so you better make sure she'll want to say yes before the mating. Once the two of you are mated it's different. You'll always want to be near each other and will be able to feel each other through the bond which makes being together easier. Again though you need to have her agree. Shrimp and I dated for a year before I even mentioned it to her. I was the first to be mated after Cobra so she didn't have any real information that we had mates in the first place. The problem is that bunny girl already knows that there are mates since two of her best friends, Flame breath and shrimp, are mated."

"Lizzy and I grew up together you know that. We have always loved each other and honestly when we thought she died my dragon was on a rampage waiting for her. He knew that she was still alive but I didn't. Honestly when I brought Luce to the guild I thought she would end up being my mate but the feelings never came. It's like she's the sister I never got to have. She means the world to me so you better take damn good care of her."

Laxus sits back in his chair and lets his hands slide down his face. What the hell is he supposed to do. Yeah him and blondie have started hanging out more and they seem to have a great friendship building but does she even have feelings for him.

Thoughts of her small blushes at compliments from him or their hands barely touching come to mind. "_There has to be something there right?"_

Lost in thought, Laxus doesn't notice when Gajeel and Natsu leave him to think about this new information. His only thoughts are on the blonde celestial bombshell downstairs sitting at the bar. "_Might as well go make an appearance. I want to see blondie's face anyways."_ Laxus gets up from his seat to go sit at the bar to order a beer.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

'_Thoughts will be in italics_'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

^Air Quotes^

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical/spelling errors as I do not have anyone helping me edit and as we all know, we writers tend to read our work as it is in our brain instead of how it was actually written. I do try to catch things, but some do fall through the cracks. Thank you all for still reading it in all its glory and flaws. :) Also sorry for the rush through the fighting scenes. I've realized that I am not very good at attempting to write fights.

Hope you all enjoy the story

**When Thunderstorms Light the Night Sky**

Previously from Chapter 1

Lost in thought, Laxus doesn't notice when Gajeel and Natsu leave him to think about this new information. His only thoughts are on the blonde celestial bombshell downstairs sitting at the bar. "_Might as well go make an appearance. I want to see blondie's face anyways."_ Laxus gets up from his seat to go sit at the bar to order a beer.

**Chapter 2**

Laxus walked out of his office and to the bannister looking over the guildhall. The usual daily brawl was happening in the middle of the main floor. Mira was running the bar narrowly being missed by thrown debris as she delivered food and drinks to the tables; master was having his afternoon mug of beer while talking to Wakaba, Macao, Gildarts and Cana about who was hot and who wasn't in the new Sorcerer Weekly; and to the left was the table with several of the guild women giggling and telling stories.

It was always her smile and laugh that got his attention. It was such a free and authentic laugh. Her smile was bright and her face full of happiness as she giggled with Levy, Lisanna, Kinana, and Wendy. They had started to discuss how Wendy's and Romeo's relationship was moving forward from holding hands and hugging to kissing and make out sessions.

Laxus heard footsteps behind him as Cobra walked up, "She really fits in with the other mates perfectly. She's going to make an amazing addition to our clan. When you are finally going to tell her?"

He already assumed that Cobra knew. The damn man can read anyone's thoughts. It drove him insane but maybe it was a good thing. He could use all the help he could get at this point. Why not get his opinion on it. Cobra and Blondie were tied at the hip in regards to sibling like relationships. Hell, more so than even Natsu.

They were both morbid in their little sick hobbies of learning about the macabre along with their great love of horror movies. If anyone knows Blonde better than Natsu it would be him.

He ran his hand through his hair and slumped forward leaning against his forearms dropping his head looking at the floor, "I don't know. I mean I need to know if she even has feelings for me before I tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me too. I just don't know how to figure it out. Maybe you can use your soul listening thing and tell me?"

Cobra scoffed and folded his arms in front of his chest leaning back against the bannister.. "Yeah...No. She and Kinana are the only ones that can block me out. The kid got me good on that one." Smiling at the thought of his little sister being able to keep him out made him proud. Plus it was easier for him to have one less voice to invade his mind.

He then nodded towards the table, "You realize Bright Eyes sits at a table full of mates. Several close friends of hers." Cobra looked over the bannister at his mate and nodded his head, "Kinana and I already knew you were mates and she has been talking to the girls about it for a while now. Sorry to burst your secret bubble but I'm tired of our clan not being complete yet. She's my little sister and I know you'll do what it takes to keep her happy. Just promise me you'll never make her cry."

Chuckling Laxus stood up and looked at the poison slayer, "Great more people getting into my love life. Don't worry I will never intentionally make her cry. But she is kind of a cry baby so you may want to take it in stride."

Smirking back at the behemoth, "Oh no she can't block me when she is really hurt so I'll know the difference." Nodding his head at his mate he looks back at Laxus. "I just gave Kinana the okay to start interrogating her. They're all getting impatient and want her to already join the ranks."

Shrugging his shoulders her starts to move towards the stairs, "Might as well go make my way to the bar to grab a drink while I listen in."

"Sounds good to me. I'll join you." Cobra followed behind Laxus continuing to make small talk as they made their way to the bar.

**At the Table of Mates (and a sweet lone female dragon slayer)**

Kinana noticed as Cobra walked off towards the stairs after Natsu and Gajeel were called into Laxus' office. She knew why Laxus had called them in and knew that the plan Cobra had named "Help Laxus Confess to Lucy" was in effect. The mates were all getting antsy and were awaiting their final clan member. She just had to wait for Erik's signal. I had caught her off guard how adamate he become about it but since he had claimed Lucy as his little sister, she could see he wanted her to finally be a full part of it. The other mates were really getting into it too, but then again Lucy is the final piece. She kept her sights on him from the corner of her eye while still keeping with the girls conversation. She was watching for her cue.

The two slayers spoke for a few more minutes before he nodded towards her. It was time. Kinana smiled and nudged Wendy in the rib lightly to get her attention. Wendy looked at Kinana and received the wink she had been waiting a while for. This was it and she would do her part. She wanted her big sister to be happy and find the kind of love she's been waiting for.

Leaning in towards Lucy her face becomes shy and she clears her throat gently to get her attention. Lucy looked at her in response.

"Lucy-nee can I ask you a question?"

Smiling, she grabbed for one of Wendy's hands, "Of course, Wendy, Why wouldn't I be?"

Her face started to heat up and turn quite the light shade of red. She didn't realize she'd become so shy asking her big sister about her feelings and that this was so personal, "Well… I wanted to ask you what is going on with you and Laxus. I know the two of you have been spending more time together."

Lucy's eyes grew wide. She knew the day would come that someone was going to ask. But why her sweet little innocent/not so innocent Wendy.

"Oh." Her own face started to warm into a bright red tomato as she thought about the lightning slayer. His muscular body, the way his tattoos accent his chest, the way the scar over his eye gives him the bad boy look. The way he smelled like rainy thunderstorms filled nights and pine that calmed her soul. His deep rough voice and booming laugh that always made her smiles bigger. The way he made her feel dwarfed by his size but not in fear, more like a protector. She could trust him to always protect her. Lucy knew she was in love with him. She wanted to be with him so badly but he was a slayer and she didn't want to be in the middle once he finds his mate.

She shook her head of the thoughts and looked back at Wendy. A smile grew across her face as she spoke about Laxus, "Well, we're friends. We just started talking and realizing we have a lot more in common than we thought. He's really fun to spend time with."

"But do you like him? I mean like him-like him."

Lucy's face became so red it actually hurt from how hard she was blushing. "Um… Yes. He's handsome and tough but also sweet and thoughtful. He's fun to be around."

Wendy smiled. "So does that mean the two of you are dating?"

Lucy's heart broke. She needed to make sure she didn't date a slayer, ever. No matter how she feels about them, she'd rather stay their friend than potentially be rejected for a mate.

"Oh goodness no." _"Come up with a good lie Lucy. Something that will make them see it's not a good fit." _"He's a bit promiscuous and I don't think he's even wanted a relationship before. I don't want to be a notch in someone's bed post. I want to be in a relationship with someone that only wants me. Then there is the whole slayer thing. He has a mate and even though he hasn't said he's found that person yet doesn't he won't."

"What if you were his mate though Lu-Chan? Would you date him then?"

"No. I get that slayers are bound to and only desire their mates but Laxus is a second gen. I don't know if that works the same way, plus he's Mister Self Proclaimed Man Slut of Fiore just two years ago. I am not sure that Laxus would really be able to handle a serious relationship."

"Lucy, I'm sure if you were his mate that he would treat you like the other mates. Erik is amazing and is just like the other slayers with the mate thing. Plus he's a second gen too."

Lucy was tired of the topic already. She was tired of being in love and having to worry that her feelings would be fruitless. "Girls lets stop trying to make a mating happen when there isn't even one. Now I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Laxus and I are friends. Nothing more."

Levy deflated in her seat. Seeing her friend upset and denying her feelings was killing her. "Lu-Chan, but... but what it you were though. I mean it is always a possibility."

Lucy put up her hands as if it would block everything from her. "Lev, we are not discussing this. I told you I want to be left alone about it. I am not just going to get involved and be tossed to the side. Now Laxus is a great friend, a very wonderful one at that, but is he really a man to be tied down. I'm sure he already knows who his mate is and has avoided telling her the whole time to be able to continue being a bachelor. I don't want to be involved with the drama of someone who can't be in a serious relationship."

Sensing Lucy's frustration with the topic was making her feel guilty for even bringing it up. "I'm sorry Lucy-nee. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's ok Wendy. Why don't you go look for a mission and we'll go take it. It's been a while already and my rent is coming due."

"Ok, I can't wait! I'll be right back!" Excitement filled Wendy's face as she ran off to the job board.

Now it was Lisanna's turn. Lucy helped her and Natsu finally become a couple so it's her turn to return the favor.

"Luce, you can't mean it that you wouldn't even give Laxus a chance. He's spent more time with you than anywhere else this past year. I don't even think he goes out anymore. He's always looking for you to spend time with. That has to be a sign."

Slumping her shoulders she looked at her friend with a tired look. "Lizzy, please, not you too. He's an amazing guy, wonderful personality, body built like a god, however, he's still not a ^Let's settle down^ kind of guy. When he's ready to finally accept his mate he will. That person will end up a very lucky lady. I'm just not her." Lucy's expression was sad and tired now after dealing with the emotions of the conversation. Just as she was about to excuse herself from the table Wendy ran up with a request.

"Lucy-nee I found one. Here check it out. It even has keys as part of the reward!" She handed the request over to Lucy to read over.

_Mages needed to run my bar __**Last Drop**_ _for a week in Haregon._

_I will need six mages (both male and female) to run my bar while I am out of town. The bar has been robbed by dark mages before so more males than females are preferred. If you have dragonslayers they would be beneficial also._

_Tasks will involve serving food and drinks, keeping the accounting, running security and performing for the patrons._

_$750,000 and two Celestial Keys_

_Job Starts on June 15_

"I've already talked to the other slayers and they agreed to go too!"

Lucy turned around to her friends at the table, "Are you girls sure it's ok if I borrow your mates for the week?"

I don't know if Mavis had helped Wendy find this job or not, but the mates were not going to lose the opportunity for Lucy to _have_ to work with Laxus for a whole week. Maybe the slayers could help push the two together.

"Luce, you can take them for the week. I could use the extra time for myself. If you think you can handle that many slayers on your own, be my guest."

"Lu-chan, I could never make you lose the chance to make some new spirit friends."

With a smile on her face and and uplift in her mood Lucy looked back up to her friends, "Thanks so much girls."

Lucy turned back to Wendy, "This sounds awesome. I really can't wait to make more friends too. We'll meet up here at 8:00 am tomorrow morning and leave. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, it really does!"

Lucy pat Wendy on the top of her head stood and stretched yawning.

"Ok, well I'm getting tired so I'm going to head home. Please let the guys know when to meet up with us. You girls have a good night."

All the mates and the lone female dragon slayer waved towards Lucy as she was walking out the door, Plue shimmering into her arms.

**At the Bar full of Slayers, a Seith Mage, a Barmaid, and the Guild Drunk**

Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Cobra and Bixslow were sitting at the bar listening into the mates' conversation with Lucy. Cana and Mira were curious as to what they were so focused on until they saw it was Lucy getting interrogated by the other mates. Mira had hearts in her eyes and was ready to find out what ship she would be sailing soon. The women moved closer so they could find out more.

"But do you like him? I mean like him-like him."

They could see that Lucy was blushing. "Um… Yes. He's handsome and tough but also sweet and thoughtful. He's fun to be around."

Hearing that she liked him had lifted his fear that she didn't have feelings for him.

"So does that mean the two of you are dating?"

"Oh goodness no." Lucy shook her head. "He's a bit promiscuous and I don't think he's even wanted a relationship before. I don't want to be a notch in someone's bed post. I want to be in a relationship with someone that only wants me. Then there is the whole slayer thing. He has a mate and even though he hasn't said he's found that person yet doesn't mean he won't."

Levy had closed in towards Lucy, "What if you were his mate though Lu-Chan? Would you date him then?"

"No. I get that slayers are bound to and only desire their mates but Laxus is a second gen. I don't know if that works the same way, plus he's Mister Self Proclaimed Man Slut of Fiore just 2 years ago. I am not sure that Laxus would really be able to handle a serious relationship."

Mira was busy imagining little blonde haired brown eyes/grey eyes babies while Cana and Bixslow giggled together about Laxus and Lucy an off the wall but good couple.

However, the slayers were starting to get concerned with Lucy's rejection of the idea of being with Laxus. Cobra looked towards Laxus with his eyebrow cocked, "Please tell me you didn't actually call yourself that."

"Yeah that was before I knew who my mate was and I was definitely a different man. I used to be a man whore but, ugh Shit. I haven't been with anyone is a year, ever since the mating call finally kicked in." Laxus looked into his beer worried that him being with so many women before would really make him lose a chance with his Blondie.

"Lucy, I'm sure if you were his mate that he would treat you like the other mates. Erik is amazing and is just like the other slayers with the mate thing. Plus he's a second gen too."

Everyone at the bar could tell Lucy was getting frustrated just by her scent. "Girls lets stop trying to make a mating happen when there isn't even one. Now I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Laxus and I are friends. Nothing more."

That line nearly broke Laxus' heart. He didn't just want to be friends anymore. He wants to settle down with his mate.

"Lu-Chan, but... but what if you were though. I mean it is always a possibility."

The group watched as Lucy put up her hands as if it would block everything from her. "Lev, we are not discussing this. I told you I want to be left alone about it. I am not just going to get involved and be tossed to the side. Now Laxus is a great friend, a very wonderful one at that, but is he really a man to be tied down. I'm sure he already knows who his mate is and has avoided telling her the whole time to be able to continue being a bachelor. I don't want to be involved with the drama of someone who can't be in a serious relationship."

"I'm sorry Lucy-nee. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's ok Wendy. Why don't you go look for a mission and we'll go take it. It's been a while already and my rent is coming due."

"Ok, I can't wait! I'll be right back!" The slayers watched their little sister ran up to the job board looking over everything until Mira pulled out a job request that had just gotten approved that same morning.

"Luce, you can't mean it that you wouldn't even give Laxus a chance. He's spent more time with you than anywhere else this past year. I don't even think he goes out anymore. He's always looking for you to spend time with. That has to be a sign."

"Lizzy, please, not you too. I've heard the stories Mira and Cana would tell. A new girl every few days; the times THEY had been with him; the multiple times new female mages were ^welcomed^ by him. Yeah I think my decision is pretty solid. He's an amazing guy, wonderful personality, body built like a god, however, he's still not a ^Let's settle down^ kind of guy. When he's ready to finally accept his mate he will. That person will end up a very lucky lady. I'm just not her."

Another comment that hit his heart. Did she really think so little of him. Then again he did end up sleeping with just about any female that would approach him for it. Uncertainty was eating him from the inside.

"Wendy dear can you come to the bar please." Wendy walked over but held her head low in front of her slayer brothers ashamed that she couldn't help Laxus with more of Lucy's feelings. Laxus tousled her hair earning a pouty face from the young dragon slayer.

"Here, give this one to Lucy. She'll definitely want to take it since I had been saving it for her anyways. The reward has two keys included. I'm sure your dragon brothers wouldn't mind taking the mission with you. What do you say guys."

They agreed in hopes the week long job could help sway Lucy's decision. Wendy ran off back to Lucy to give her the job.

Laxus downs his beer and signaled to Mira he would need another one, which was quickly replaced. "I don't want anyone else but her. I am ready to settle down with her. I really fucked up before I even knew there was a chance I'd have a mate. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Give Luce some time to come around. Once you tell her she'll probably change her mind. Maybe give you a chance to prove to her that she's the only one for you during this week long job."

"I don't know salamander. Bunny Girl seemed pretty serious. I'm not sure why she's denying the idea of it though."

"I don't know but Bright eyes is being off about the whole thing. She likes him but is avoiding being with him. We'll figure something out man. Fuck we're getting soft."

"Yeah we all are a bunch of fucking teddy bears. Thanks. You guys have been really awesome helping with this. I just hope I haven't ruined my chances with Blondie."

"I suggest you start showing BunnyGirl what she means to you during this job. Actions always speak louder than words with women."

Laxus nodded and grunted. He would start thinking of ideas. Wendy ran back to the male slayers and let them know to meet up at the guild at 8:00 am the next morning. With this the males all decided to head home with their mates, Laxus alone, to get some rest and prepare for their train ride in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Alvarez arc. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case it is needed.

'_Thoughts will be in italics_'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

_**This is a Lalu fanfiction. I will not apologize for not having Lucy date Natsu, Gray or whoever you want her with. I will eventually have fanfictions with other ships with Lucy but right now I am hardcore into Laxus, so that's what I will be writing. If you don't like Lalu that's fine, here is your warning so you can avoid reading it. I will **__**NOT**_ _**tolerate rude comments just because it's "not your ship". Cool go read those ships. There are awesome writers that write them as I have enjoyed them myself. Thank you!**_

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical/spelling errors as I do not have anyone helping me edit and as we all know, we writers tend to read our work as it is in our brain instead of how it was actually written. I do try to catch things, but some do fall through the cracks. Thank you all for still reading it in all its glory and flaws. :) Also sorry for the rush through the fighting scenes. I've realized that I am not very good at attempting to write fights.

Hope you all enjoy the story

**When Thunderstorms Light the Night Sky**

Previously from Chapter 2

Laxus nodded and grunted. He would start thinking of ideas. Wendy ran back to the male slayers and let them know to meet up at the guild at 8:00 am the next morning. With this the males all decided to head home with their mates, Laxus alone, to get some rest and prepare for their train ride in the morning.

**Chapter 3**

The alarm was blaring at 5:00 am and Lucy sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She started her days earlier so she has time to work out before her morning bathing routine. She couldn't be the strongest celestial mage if she didn't train and work out her body to keep it as healthy as possible.

After she dressed in her pink crop top, yoga pants and sneakers, Lucy left her apartment to start her morning run to her favorite training spot. It was an open field surrounded by trees and a little spring in the nearby forest. She had plenty of room to work out and meditate along with the spring to help her practice her water magic with Aquarius.

She enjoyed her workout and training today. She was working with Capricorn on more of her agility, even though she was already pretty agile, she needed to continue to keep it up to par. He may be a hard ass with it comes to training but she was so appreciative for it. All of her spirits took the time to work with her and help strengthen her abilities. She couldn't imagine her life without the celestial family she has been given the opportunity to build.

After her workout Lucy was wearing her sound pod over her ears listening to her play list as she was running down the street to head back to her apartment to take a shower and finish getting ready to meet with her temporary team at the guild. As she ran she closed her eyes losing herself in a song until she bumped roughly into a wall and almost fell back. Expecting to land on her butt she prepared for the fall that never happened. Instead she was pulled into said wall saving her from injuring herself. She opened her eyes as she looked up into the smirking face of Laxus Dreyer, feeling the heat rise to her face giving her a pink hue on her cheeks. Of course, of all the people in Magnolia why would life through her into his arms.

She didn't want to keep denying she felt anything for him but their friendship had been getting stronger and she was having a harder time holding back her feelings. She knew she was falling for the lightning dragon but she also knew she couldn't handle her heart being broken again. Being cheated on by one slayer in her life was enough and knowing Laxus' past she didn't think he'd be ready to settle down with someone like her. It may be a great day dream but love like that is not a reality unless she was his mate and she highly doubted she was. Wouldn't he have said something by now?

Now she was stuck in his arms and she couldn't stop blushing. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she pushed herself back, Laxus reluctantly letting her go. He didn't want her to leave their close proximity, but he also didn't want her to be uncomfortable or to feel pressured.

Pulling her sound pods off and putting them around her neck she looks back at Laxus. "Um, thanks for catching me. What are you doing up so early? It's only 6:30 in the morning. I figured you'd still be asleep or at home getting ready for the mission."

Smiling a small smile instead of his usual smirk he looked into Lucy's eyes, "I'll catch you anytime you fall Blondie." He turned his head to the side so she wouldn't see his blush, "I'm just walking to figure out a few things, how about you?"

Not missing his comment and blushing harder, "Oh, I just got done working out and meditating. I was heading home to get ready for our mission."

Taking the opportunity he was gifted to be alone with his Blondie he decides to walk her home and looked back at her. "I can always walk you home, go grab my bag since it's already packed and meet you back at your apartment. We'll walk to the guild together."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you go out of your way." She was looking into his eyes to see if there was any doubt in them. There wasn't. There really never was when he would spend time with her which always made the butterflies in her stomach do flips. Then she heard him chuckle.

"Lightning teleportation remember. It's not out of my way at all." He was not going to lose this chance to spend time with her without her crazy team. They only had a few moments where they were truly alone and he cherished them deeply.

Lucy pushed some of her hair back behind her ears and continued her walk with Laxus to her apartment. "Ok. Yeah, let's do it then."

They walked in a comfortable silence and once they had arrived at the building Lucy ran into her apartment as she heard the loud thunderous boom signaling that Laxus had left.

Quickly stripping out of work out clothes and jumping into the shower she closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted towards the lightning slayer. Being in his arms lit a fire in her stomach and she felt protected all at once. Oh how she wished she would be his mate and would daydream many times over the last year.

As the hot water that was running over her body started to cool she realized she had just been standing there and knew he would be back soon. Not allowing her fantasies bubble, she finished showering. Being in a hurry to finish bathing she didn't hear the thunderous boom signaling the man of her thoughts making his way back to her building.

* * *

Laxus had arrived at his place and walked straight in the door and up the stairs into his room. He landed flat on his back on his bed and closed his eyes enjoying the scent of his mate lingering on his body still. Just even a moment of physical touch had his dragon purring. He wanted to be closer to her and will do everything he can to prove to her that she is the center of his world and she would always be. There was no one else, she was it. The one that would complete his soul and he would complete hers.

He went through ideas in his head to prove to her she is more than a notch in his bedpost and he smiled as an idea popped into his head. He knew that it was the one way to get her to realize that he meant it when he finally is ready to confess to her. He'll just have to be patient and he WILL prove himself. He grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulder and headed back downstairs to meet back up with his mate.

After teleportating back to her place he landed outside and walked up to her door. He knocked and the door was answered by none other than her most loyal spirit Loke.

Loke narrowed his eyes at the large slayer, "What are you doing here?"

Actually feeling nervous he responded, "I'm here to walk with Blondie to the guild, but since I have you alone can I speak with you outside for a moment."

Taking in the nervousness radiating off of Laxus he nods his head and takes a step outside and shuts the door. "Sure why not. What's going on that you would need to speak with me though?"

"Blondie is my mate."

"Yeah, All of us spirits already know. Once your dragon chose her the spirit king could feel it and gave us a heads up not to fight it. We are not allowed to tell her since it's your place to. However, I don't understand how talking to me will help the situation. You should be talking to her."

Taking a deep breath he lets it out and looks at Loke with all seriousness, "You and her other spirits mean the world to Blondie. I want to prove to her that this isn't just me trying to sleep with her. I want to settle down with her and I figured since all of you are her family, that I should get to know all of you better. Not just your names but to actually get to know each of you on a personal level and build friendships with you too."

Surprise was written all over Loke's face and he appreciated what the slayer was asking. He would be the first person other than Yukino and Cobra to actually get to know Lucy' spirits on such a personal level. "Wow. I honestly wasn't expecting that from you, but anything can happen I guess. You do realize there are quite a few of us so it'll take a while but I'm sure the other spirits would be up for it. Thank you for actually thinking of what would touch Lucy's heart versus just trying to rush into a mating. You have earned way more respect from me in my book and know that we already have a good idea about each other but can't wait to building a better friendship."

Laxus smiled, it felt really good knowing that her spirits were in support of them and that they would be willing to get to know him since they would eventually spend way more time together. A glitter of golden light and left behind the pink haired maid, Virgo.

"Big Brother, is there a way I can help assist you and Master Laxus?"

"Yes. I guess go talk to everyone else and find out who wants to be first to hang out with this big guy here. I'll give all the details later when I come back to the realm."

Looking back at Laxus, Loke signed and rubbed the back of his head, "I was waiting for Lucy to walk her to the guild like usual but since you're here I'll let you go for it. Have fun."

Just as soon as Loke and Virgo went back into the spirit realm in a puff of golden glitter Lucy poked her head out of her door seeing if Laxus had arrived yet. Seeing him she smiled and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Let's get going. I'm ready to do this thing."

* * *

As Lucy and Laxus walked through the guild doors Lucy smiled and went straight to the table occupied by the slayers and their mates. Room was made and they all sat together laughing and enjoying the little bit of time they had before they would be leaving for their train.

Mira had come up behind Lucy and placed a strawberry shake in front of her and whispered into her ear with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Lucy Dear, there is someone here to see you."

Out from behind Mira Orga had stepped forward and nervously looked at Lucy. "Hey Short stuff. I came by after my mission. I wanted to know if we could talk." Lucy immediately stiffened up and her heart rate spiked. A frown grew replacing her bright beautiful smile.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, "Luce." She grabbed both of their hands with her free one, "It's ok Natsu. I can handle it. Plus it's not like I'm really alone." She tried to give him a small smile to calm him. She let go and stood up walking towards Orga. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Yes. I can't talk long though. I'm supposed to be heading out on a mission with the slayers for a week."

Feeling a spark of hope he smiled and grabbed her wrist pulling her to a table about 15 feet away. "Great, yeah. I can make this quick. Let's sit."

Taking her seat and taking her heiress training she sat with a straight back and face. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

He grabbed her hand into his rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb ignoring the various growls coming from both the slayers and their mates. "I miss you. I miss us. I really fucked up and I can't even begin to try to make it up to you. I promise if you give me a chance though that I will."

Pulling her hand back from him and putting both of her hands until the table. "No. You had your chance Orga and it's over. That was over a year ago anyways. Why do you think I would want to try again? You really hurt me. Physical pain is easy to forgive and move on from, but you ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I will thank you though for saving me the trip to Crocus." As the words left her mouth Virgo had appeared handing something to Lucy and poofed back leaving her golden glitter. Turning back to Orga she grabbed his hand and placed something in it. "Here is your ring back."

Orga looked at the ring and tried to hand it back to Lucy, "I'd rather see if back on your finger. Please, I waited this long because I didn't know if you could still forgive me or not. Could you just think about it."

Lucy scoffed and her face started to turn angry, "Orga, I already said no. After you proposed I gave myself to you like a fool. And what did i get in return?"

Started to realize she may not give him a chance he started to feel like scrambling, "I know but, "

Lucy was furious. She stood up yelling at him as tears streamed down her face, "BUT WHAT?! You cheated on me! Not once, not twice, but four fucking times. I'm not going to let myself be with a man who can't be loyal. You already proved you couldn't so just leave it be. I miss what we had at the beginning but that's gone now." Standing up and turning away to face the slayers table she whispered knowing he would be able to hear her clearly, "I really need to get going. I hope the best for you now and in the future but I need more time before I can even consider a friendship between us but understand that we will never be together again. Goodbye Orga."

She walked back to the table of slayers and mates and grabbed her bag, "Can we go now. I'm ready to go."

Natsu grabbed Lucy into a tight hug held her for a moment while glaring at the god slayer. He already had to watch his best friend go through the heart break once and he would make sure to protect her heart until Laxus finally confessed to her. Then he would know her heart would be safe and sound and would no longer need his protection anymore.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. Thank you Tinycaramel, Guest, Tiernank and Aliciacevbra! The views and reviews make writing the story just that much more fun! Already working on Chapter 4. Let's see who Laxus gets to know first out of Lucy's Spirits!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Alvarez arc. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case it is needed.

'_Thoughts will be in italics_'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

_**This is a Lalu fanfiction. I will not apologize for not having Lucy date Natsu, Gray or whoever you want her with. I will eventually have fanfictions with other ships with Lucy but right now I am hardcore into Laxus, so that's what I will be writing. If you don't like Lalu that's fine, here is your warning so you can avoid reading it. I will **__**NOT**_ _**tolerate rude comments just because it's "not your ship". Cool go read those ships. There are awesome writers that write them as I have enjoyed them myself. Thank you!**_

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical/spelling errors as I do not have anyone helping me edit and as we all know, we writers tend to read our work as it is in our brain instead of how it was actually written. I do try to catch things, but some do fall through the cracks. Thank you all for still reading it in all its glory and flaws. :) Also sorry for the rush through the fighting scenes. I've realized that I am not very good at attempting to write fights.

Hope you all enjoy the story

**When Thunderstorms Light the Night Sky**

Previously from Chapter 3

Natsu grabbing Lucy into a tight hug held her for a moment while glaring at the god slayer. He already had to watch her go through the heart break once and he would make sure to protect her heart until Laxus finally confessed to her. Then he would know her heart would be safe and sound and would no longer need his protection anymore.

**Chapter 4**

As Orga stepped around Mira Natsu's eyes lit up with recognition as to why Luce seemed so reluctant during her talk with the mates yesterday. That piece of shit Orga hurt her, and until she has fully forgiven and accepted him back as a friend he would continue to feel little respect for the god slayer. He turned Lucy's world upside down and took her smile from her face for months. She had a hard time coming back from the heartbreak.

He would make sure he didn't hurt her again and that no one else would. Her smile meant too much to everyone and he would not let it leave her face for that long again. He growled as the slayer took Luce to another table to talk to her. Lisanna knew about the Orga issue and seeing him try to make up with Luce pissed her off. She didn't want to see her good friend and her mate's best friend feel so low again.

Gajeel had to hold his little bookworm down from trying to get out of her seat to beat the shit out of Orga. She gets it. Some people cheat, but if he wasn't satisfied with Lu-chan then he could've just broken it off. She would have still hurt but at least she wouldn't have been led on. They both growled to make sure Orga knew they weren't happy with his appearance.

Cobra growled as he heard not only the conversation that was transpiring in front of them, but also from hearing Natsu's soul screaming for their sister. _That fucker better hope I don't see him again soon. If I do, I'll make sure he has quite the illness for a few days._ A smirk growing on his face at his thought.

Laxus' heart broke for his little Blondie feeling the pain radiate from her as he saw her argue with the dumb bag of lightning. _Is this…. Is this why she is afraid to be with me? She's already tried being with someone with a checkered past in the relationship department and all it brought her was heartache? No wonder she's scared to consider being with me. _Lost in his train of thought he almost missed Lucy walking back towards their table. The pain and frustration written all over her face said more than enough.

_Well then, I'll just work harder to make sure she knows she is special. To know that someone truly loves her for who she is. _He promised not only himself but to her spirits. He knew that they were rooting for them as well even though Loke seemed a little reluctant at first. If he has to make a celestial promise to make her believe him, then he would gladly bow down to the Spirit King himself to make his proclamation known.

Watching Natsu hug Lucy made his heart ache not to be the one to comfort her in her time of need, but Natsu is her safe place. He always has been. He was just happy she didn't fall for the fire breather or he'd be shit out of luck. Then again if Lisanna hadn't been alive there would have been a very strong chance that Natsu and Lucy would've gotten together. _Thank you Lisanna for surviving so you could be with Natsu._

The group quickly left and made their way to the train station. As they all said their goodbyes the girls hugged their mated tightly. They would dearly miss their men but there was still a mission to be done. The mission at the bar really wasn't on their mind but "Operation help Laxus confess to Lucy".

The team had boarded the train, finding a private compartment for them to share further in the back. One side's seats were taken by Lucy and Laxus while the other side's seats were taken by Gajeel, Wendy and Cobra. Natsu was laying in the lofted bed over the three slayers. After getting comfortable, Wendy handed out motion sickness pills that she had made to all of the slayers, except for Laxus. He quirked his brow wondering why the little bluenette would want to torture him until the train started to move forward. She winked at him and his face just fell into confusion. What the hell was she thinking?!

The train lurched forward and his face immediately turned green as his breakfast was trying to make an appearance. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face. Lucy had felt something was off with her fellow blonde and looked to her side to see the lightning slayer sick to his stomach. She felt horrible that he was feeling so ill.

She leaned into him to whisper, "If the motion sickness pills that Wendy makes doesn't work you can always put your head on my lap. It usually helps Natsu when he forgets to bring his own bottle." The thoughts of his head on her lap immediately caused her to blush. _OMG what if he actually does it?_

Laxus was shocked. She wanted his head on her lap knowing he could blow chunks at any time. He also appreciated that she would even offer such a thing, thoung it irked him to no end to know this was common practice with the fire slayer. _Note to self, don't let Natsu lay on her lap anymore._ Cobra immediately laughed as soon as he heard the thought. _Fucker. _And Cobra only laughed harder.

Laxus' head had only barely landed on his Blondie's lap when she started to run her fingers through his hair petting him and his stomach immediately relaxed. _Hells yeah. Not only do I get to touch her for the next hour but I don't feel like death either. Now I understand why Natsu does this all the time. _Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist to snuggle into her and took a deep breath relaxing further into her lap. Lucy eeped and blushed at the action and couldn't help to enjoy this moment.

The next hour flew by quickly with light conversation and lots of head rubings. The train conductor came over the intercom letting the passengers know they were coming to a stop in Haregon. The group grabbed their bags and got off the train to head to the Last Drop.

As they entered the tavern they saw a huge stage to the right, several tables in the middle and a bar against the left. To the back was the office and a kitchen. Behind the bar was an older man and women, around their fifties, wiping down glasses and serving food and drinks. Once the older couple noticed the group entering, the women came around the bar and greeted them.

"Hiya, I'm Elizabeth and over behind the bar is my husband Andrew. Are you the mages we requested from Fairy Tail?"

The group shook their heads and Lucy took the lead. She stuck out her hand for a shake which Elizabeth kindly responded to. "Yes we are Miss Elizabeth. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and these are my teammates: Natsu, Cobra, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy. Can you please show us around and explain more about what the job entails?" Lucy pointed to each slayer as she stated their names.

Elizabeth smiled as she walked them to the office to discuss the job. She wanted to make small chit chat on the way, "Call me Liz and I'd love to. Lucy, are you the celestial mage that everyone one has been raving about?"

Lucy blushed, "Oh I probably wouldn't say that they rave about me but yes I am." This made Elizabeth smile widely, "Oh I am so happy you took the job then. I have two keys for you and I know that you would take wonderful care of them. I was a celestial mage myself but I lost my magic some time ago and hate that my friends are stuck in their realm due to my lack of magic. Please give them a good home for me."

"I could only imagine how hard it is for you as well. Both you and your spirits had a bond and I would be lost. I actually have lost a spirit due to circumstances and my world fell apart for a while. But then I finally got to get her back. My family is never complete however so I give you my celestial promise that I will take good care of them."

Liz's eyes were full of tears as she hugged Lucy before letting her sit down. Liz sat behind the desk as the group sat in various random chairs all over the room.

"Andrew and I have a daughter who is scheduled to have a c-section in a few days and we want to be with her during the birth of our first grandchild. I'll be staying much longer but Andrew will be back within a week. That's when he has to make all the payments so we need him to come deal with that, plus I'm not sure he's ready to deal with a crying baby all of the time again." She giggled and pulled out two silver keys, sitting them on the desk.

Lucy's attention was drawn to the keys immediately feeling the love for their prior key holder flood from them. She must have been an amazing mage to get such a reaction. Lucy almost missed details being so engrossed in the keys.

"So we have a light menu, mostly fried food, and we serve drinks from 11:00 in the morning to 11:00 at night. We like to have live entertainment for our customers while they enjoy themselves. Also, who here would be dealing with the accounting while we are gone?"

Lucy perked up and raised her hand, "That would be me. My dad was a business owner and I was formally trained in running a business so it should be pretty easy to figure out once I read over your books."

"Bless your heart. You're pretty, sweet and highly intelligent to boot. Whoever wins your heart will be a lucky person."

Blushing again Lucy shook her head, "Oh no, I'm not with anyone at the moment."

"That's a pity. You have a lot to offer. Any ways, I'll give you the keys for now and the rest of the payment once Andrew gets back. Does that sound fair?"

The group agreed and Lucy jumped up from her seat excited to receive the keys she would be earning. Liz smiled fondly at the keys as she placed them in Lucy's hand and then smiled fondly at Lucy. "Thank you again for giving them a good home. Would you mind bringing them out for me so I can give them a proper goodbye."

"I am more than happy to let you do that, and anytime you find yourself in Magnolia stop by the guild. If I'm there I will be more than happy to let them visit with you."

Tears finally broke their flood gates as Liz's smile widened knowing she made the right choice with Lucy. A celestial mage's promises were how they kept trust with their spirits. Seeing the multitude of keys on Lucy's ring helped her see how true and honest Lucy is.

The group followed Liz to the back to the large property behind the Tavern. "The building over there is our inn. We set up three rooms for you to use during your job here. There is a field close by that we can use to open the gates. One of them is a bit large." She pointed to a field surrounded by berry bushes and fruit trees.

The group entered the field and Lucy looked down at the beautiful keys in her hands. One looked almost exactly like Loke's key but silver and a different constellation symbol. She smiled. Her loyal lion has quite the family reunion today. She grabbed the key in her hand and brought it in front of her.

"Open gate of the Little Lion, Leo Minor!" A puff of golden glitter sprinkled everywhere and left a small 5 year old boy with wild unruly hair like his older brother, and in a lion onsie. The small boy had his thumb in his mouth sucking on it as he looked up at Lucy and Liz. His face lit up at Liz's smile.

Running forward he encircled Liz in a big hug. "I've missed you Miss Liz. But why didn't you open my gate." The tears were still in her eyes but she knew this would be the best thing for him.

"I'm so sorry child, but my magic has been drained and I no longer have any magic. However," She turned him around and had him face Lucy. "This is a friend of mine. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she is going to give you a good home with her."

His sweet big brown eyes were in deep thought as he tilted his head for a moment before realizing he heard her name before. "Wait, I think I know who you are."

An explosion of glitter appeared next to Lucy leaving behind Loke. "Yeah you should. I've only been bragging about her to you forever. Come here Lionell, I want you to get to know my princess. She will always keep you safe and she will always love you."

Lionell looked back at Lucy and bent down to bow to her, "I will be more than happy to make a contract with you master."

Lucy threw her hands in front of her and shook them, "No no no, please don't call me master. You can call me Lucy or anything else but I'm not your master. I want to be your friend and have you join my family.

Excitement was etched in his eyes but he looked at Liz and Loke first for confirmation. He then hugged Lucy, "Ok Princess, I use dark magic instead of light magic. Leo and I are better with both of us out here but I can help hide you in the shadows if you need me to. I'm available anytime you need me. Except after 8:00 at night. I have to go night night then."

Lucy smiled and hugged him back, "Thank you Lionell. What kind of snack do you like and I promise to keep some on me just in case you're in the mood for it when you come out to visit."

"Really', he was in awe by his new keyholder. She is as sweet and kind as his brother as always said she was. "I really like beef jerky." Lucy smiled again, "well I always have beef jerky on me so here's some to tide you over for a bit."

He smiled and started chewing on the beef jerky as he went back into the spirit realm. Lucy looked back at Loke. "I am so happy you finally get to be with your brother full time again. Let me know if there is anything you need for him."

"Princess, don't worry. I always take very good care of him." He nodded his head and gave a wave as she left back to his realm.

Smiling Lucy grabbed the other key. The key had the shape of wings at the end and a chariot at the other end. She stepped back and called upon the spirit in the same fashion. "Open the gate of the flying horse, pegasus."

In a flash of brilliant color a light blue pegasus connected to a chariot was left behind. He looked at Liz and Lucy.

_Liz, it has been some time since the last time we were called out. And who is this young lady that opened our gates?_

Lucy looked between Pegasus and Liz. They were speaking telepathically and he allowed her to listen to their conversation.

"I'm sorry my dear friend. I lost my magic and was waiting for someone that would take care of you. This is Lucy Heartfilia."

_Oh my, the celestial princess. I have heard much about you. Though I am sad to leave Liz and am more than happy to make a contract with you. I am available everyday except for Sundays. I can help you travel to distances and my chariot is magically enhanced. My chariot holds up to 8 people at a time. If you do not mind I would like to speak with Liz before I go back._

Lucy stroked his mane, "Of course, please take your time."

The slayers just watched as Lucy and Liz spoke and made contracts with the spirits. Laxus already had enough spirits he would need to meet and get to know and now there were two more. _Let's hope the first few are easy on me._

* * *

Later that evening Lucy had decided to go to bed early and Laxus was outside in the field from earlier with Loke.

"So which of Lucy's spirits have decided to meet me tonight?" Laxus was nervous. They all were insanely protective of his Blondie and he wanted their approval. He wanted to be their friend.

"Well, I am um, the first two to come out are a couple and if only one of them came out, Lucy would suspect something." A glass of water was placed on the ground and two figures glowed appearing in the field. One a blue haired mermaid above the glass of water and the other a red, black and white scorpion looking shirtless man. Aquarius got right into Laxus' face.

"So you're the one that is destined to be with my key holder. You're strong, tall, build. Handsome too. She could do worse. I heard you're an asshole."

He wasn't going to let her intimidate him. "Yeah. I figured if I am going to be mated to Blondie that I better meet all of you. Especially you. She talks about you a lot, always telling everyone you're like a mom to her."

Aquarius tskd but the watering of her eyes would give her away. "I swear if you ever hurt that cry baby I will make sure you drown. Other than trying to sweeten her up by meeting us, what are your real intentions with getting to know us?" Aquarius was still on edge after Lucy's relationship with Orga. He barely ever asked Lucy questions about them and practically ignored them just because he could. She knows Lucy would discuss this issue with him and he would just say the same thing, _ah come on short stuff I mean their just spirits._

"Actually, I want to get to know each of you. I know that Blondie gives you free reign on earthland and I would like to be able to be friends with all of you so we can be the family Blondie has always wanted. Plus you're as close as I will get to getting to know her spirits. You are one of her mother's spirits, correct? The first one she ever summoned?"

Aquarius had to let out the breath she had been holding as she looked back to Scorpio. He gave Aquarius a sweet smile and nodded at her.

"Yes, so you better help her. She clumsy and falls all the time. Plus she's a beacon for kidnapping and trouble. She's a crybaby and always whining. Though, she is one of the best key holders I've ever had, besides her mother Layla. She's strong but fails to see it. Make sure that she knows and don't coddle her too much."

Scorpio squeezed Aquarius into his side lovingly, "We are. Thank you for taking the time to get to know us. We love Lucy very much and are always checking in on her. What my sweet girlfriend failed to say is that we would be more than happy to get to know each other better."

The rest of the evening until midnight, Laxus Aquarius and Scorpio discussed various topics and allowed each other the time to ask any questions that felt important. The couple left back to the spirit realm with much relief in their hearts. _Lucy, you got a good one this time. I promise you won't get hurt anymore._

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. Thank you Graystripemkc, Liligo, Alciciacevbra, Tiernank, Queenofws and Guest! The views, reviews, and follows make writing the story just that much more fun! Already working on Chapter 5. Let's see how the mission and meeting of the other spirits go! I hope you liked Aquarius' meeting with Laxus.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

I also do not own Shake It Off by Taylor Swift.

This story is based after the Alvarez arc. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case it is needed.

'_Thoughts will be in italics_'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

_**This is a Lalu fanfiction. I will not apologize for not having Lucy date Natsu, Gray or whoever you want her with. I will eventually have fanfictions with other ships with Lucy but right now I am hardcore into Laxus, so that's what I will be writing. If you don't like Lalu that's fine, here is your warning so you can avoid reading it. I will **__**NOT**_ _**tolerate rude comments just because it's "not your ship". Cool go read those ships. There are awesome writers that write them as I have enjoyed them myself. Thank you!**_

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical/spelling errors as I do not have anyone helping me edit and as we all know, we writers tend to read our work as it is in our brain instead of how it was actually written. I do try to catch things, but some do fall through the cracks. Thank you all for still reading it in all its glory and flaws. :) Also sorry for the rush through the fighting scenes. I've realized that I am not very good at attempting to write fights.

Hope you all enjoy the story

**When Thunderstorms Light the Night Sky**

Previously from Chapter 4

The rest of the evening until midnight, Laxus Aquarius and Scorpio discussed various topics and allowed each other the time to ask any questions that felt important. The couple left back to the spirit realm with much relief in their hearts. _Lucy, you got a good one this time. I promise you won't get hurt anymore._

**Chapter 5**

(Unknown Location)

The office was lit only with candles along the wall giving the room a very dim glow. Two men had walked in and stood in front of the desk in the center of the room.

The taller man with ashen blond hair stepped forward. "We found that girl you were talking about. That 'Celestial Princess'."

The shorter man with light blue hair stayed in his spot, "Yeah, she's in Haregon. Working at a small tavern. She's got five other people working with her too. Four guys and one girl. The other girl seems young."

In a black leather chair with a high back sat, someone with slender fingers tapping against each other, who spoke with a gruff voice, "Wonderful. Please make sure she goes back home in a pine box. I will not accept anything else. I want those keys."

* * *

The group has been working at the tavern for the last three days. The job was going easily and Laxus has been making great time in getting to know Lucy's spirits. He's been able to meet all of the zodiacs (plus Leo Minor) so far. He was ready to meet the rest of her silver keys throughout the remainder of the mission.

He was shocked to find how much he enjoyed all of their company, and seeing how different all of their personalities were. The one thing they all had in common however is their love for Lucy. She was their favorite keyholder this far, besides Layla.

The lunch rush was just about to start when he walked into the tavern with Taurus after working out. The two fist bumped and agreed to meet again the same time the next day. The action had been missed by everyone except Lucy.

She stood at the bar with her serving tray in disbelief. She didn't know what to make of it all. She knew Gray still spent time with Loke, but to see Laxus actually spending time with her spirits and seeming like he enjoyed it had her fall further in love with him.

'_I don't know why they were hanging out but it's so amazing to see him conversing with Taurus. He's usually not too fond of many humans but Laxus was able to get through to him.'_

As Lucy stood there Cobra noticed and was able to read her soul for once. He smiled a bit and continued with his work behind the bar. He watches Lucy make her way over to Laxus.

Laxus on the other hand was getting himself a drink before he got ready to start his patrols and strawberries filled his nose when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned himself around and saw her smiling face. Her eyes were so full of wonder, and he was enjoying the feeling only she could give him. Importance. He may be a famous mage with a close group of friends and grandfather, but he never felt all that important and she gave him that.

"I don't know what you did to get Taurus to hang out but thank you. He isn't really comfortable with most humans since he's been hurt so much in the past, but you made him look really really happy."

"Don't thank me Blondie, I should be thanking you. Your spirits are awesome. They've explained a lot about your magic and they all have a lot to say. They're all really great. I hope you don't mind that I've been getting to know them. I know they mean so much to you so it's important to me that I get to know them too."

Her eyes widened and her heart sped up, "Wait, you have been spending time with all of my spirits?"

"Just the Zodiacs and Lionell so far. I really want to still get to know all of your silver keys as I can. I mean you've always said they're just like us and it's as true as you say. They're kind of crazy and over the top, but they all have their own thing which makes them even cooler."

Tears filled her eyes as the smile on her face damn near reached her eyes. Her hands were over her heart. "I don't know what to say. Thank you. That means so much to me."

Lucy's body just instinctively moved on it's own and grabbed Laxus shoulders, pulling him down closer to her level and pressed a kiss on his cheek. After she did she turned around quickly to hide her blush and left back to serving tables.

Laxus was thankful she didn't have slayer hearing because his heart was about to beat out of his damn chest. If a kiss on the cheek does that to him, he can't imagine what a full on kiss would do. He felt dazed until he could hear a grunt next to him. Gajeel saw the interaction and figured he'd patrol with Laxus.

**(Outside the Tavern)**

Gajeel watched Laxus as he walked outside with a dumb smile on his face. This made the iron dragon smirk.

"So, that went well."

Still in a small daze, "yeah I think it did."

He continued to walk in silence for a moment until his daze fully wore off. He stopped and fist pumped the air. "Damn that felt awesome. It's only been a few days and she's already opening up to me."

Gajeel slapped his hand onto the older slayer's shoulder, "Gihi, just imagine once she actually lets you in more. The more you two interact and have physical contact, the stronger the bond and wall will get"

"I just hope she'll see I'm trying to prove myself to her."

"Man, don't even worry about that. She'll come around soon. Just make sure you are spending time with her too. Show her there isn't anyone else that you're interested in. She actually needs to see more from you towards her as well. You guys will get there. Just give it time. You have to remember all of us were already practically dating our mates before our call hit us. Your call is different. You always knew she was there, you just didn't let yourself get close enough."

"You're right. I I kept denying to myself that I was attracted to her since she stepped into the guild hall with Natsu that first day. I was an asshole and saw her as weak and beneath me. I mean I did tell Mira and Cana that I'd help if she became my girl but that was purely lust. Once the call really came in after everything we've been through, I've just become so obsessed. I just hope it won't take too long. My dragon has been hellbent and I'm getting impatient myself."

"Hey my little blue always says this one thing to me when I start to get impatient, all good things come to those who wait."

Laxus nodded his head. Maybe he should ask her to star gaze over snacks tonight. Teach him more about the stars. _Natsu says she loves star gazing._

* * *

Inside the tavern the lunch rush was slowly trickling out when Gajeel and Laxus came in from their patrols. Just as Natsu and Cobra were going to trade places with the two, a fight broke out in the middle of the Tavern.

Cobra looked over to Lucy, "Hey Bright eyes, can you distract this bunch for a bit?"

Lucy nodded her head, put her serving tray on the counter and called out Virgo. "Do I have anymore lightning lacrama?"

"Sorry Hime but you do not. Here are some empty ones. Maybe Laxus-sama can put his magic in them."

Lucy's smile widened with the idea, "Great idea. I'll go ask him really quick. Please set up the music lacrama for me so once I get on the stage it's ready."

"Yes Hime," Virgo went onto the stage to prepare it for her keyholder as Lucy ran over to Laxus who was still talking to Gajeel, "Hey Sparky, would you mind infusing your magic into these. I need them for the song I'm going to do."

Quirking an eyebrow at her he grabs the lacrama and starts to feed them his magic. He hands them back to her, "Be careful. Don't need you getting shocked. "

Winking back up at Laxus Lucy runs over to the stage avoiding the brawl with ease. "Don't worry. I've got this. Thank you!"

Smiling she takes the stage and Virgo starts the music lacrama which plays an energetic tune: (play Shake it Off by Taylor Swift)

I stay out too late

Got nothing in my brain

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

The brawls slows and quiets down to watch Lucy as she sings. She dances and shakes her body from her shoulders to her hips down to her feet. The lightning lacrama could be seen in the back of the sole of her boots..

I go on too many dates _[chuckle]_

But I can't make them stay

At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm

That's what people say, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising

Can't stop, won't stop moving

It's like I got this music

In my mind

Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

Gemini pops onto the stage and begins changing into several of their keyholder's friends that they have copied over the years.

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play (Hibiki)

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (Gajeel) (He scoffs but smiles)

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (Loke)

And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (

Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake

I shake it off, I shake it off

I never miss a beat

I'm lightning on my feet

As she sings the line her body becomes engulfed in Laxus' lightning from the soles of

her feet to the top of her head. The problem she did not expect was that his lightning had turned her on and now she was a soaking wet mess in her underwear. She was trying so hard to ignore it and continue signing.

And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

To say that she was embarrassed was an understatement. She knew the five dragon slayers could smell her just from the looks on Natsu, Gajeel and Cobra's faces. Poor Wendy was red as Erza's hair and had her nose covered.

Lucy couldn't sing anymore and covered her face to try to hide herself and ran into the office locking the door. She hadn't noticed that Laxus not only had a shocked look on his face, but also seemed mighty pleased that he was able to make her feel like that. Now though, after smelling her arousal so strongly he was feeling heady himself. '_Damn it, I'm not a fucking teenager anymore. I need to control my damn self.'_

**(Inside the Office)**

Lucy stood in the middle of the room trying to compose herself and her raging hormones. _What the hell was that. Why did his lightning turn me on so much? Oh my Mavis I want to go back out there and drag him back in here. I can't keep acting like I don't feel anything. I need to talk this out with someone._

Ten minutes after Lucy locked herself in the office, Virgo popped into the room with a new pair of underwear for her keyholder.

"You're a god sent Virgo. Thank you so much."

She changed into her fresh underwear and then poked her head out of the office door. Loudly whispering knowing her best friend would hear her. "Natsu, Can I talk to you?"

She watched as he headed towards the office with a smile on his face. As he walked into the room with her, she shut the door and locked it. Her lost feeling was written all over her face.

"Natsu, I really just need to talk to someone. I feel like I'm going crazy. You need to help me figure this out, please."

Smiling down at her he took her hand and led her to the couch to sit. "Luce, you know you can talk to me about anything. We're best friends and partners."

"Natsu, I'm in love with Laxus and I, I just don't know what to do. Should I start to avoid him until the feeling goes away? I can always take a really long mission or go training. Maybe I should just pretend that I don't feel anything. Should I…."

Natsu took his hand and covered her mouth with it, "I think you should give him a chance. He's a great guy and he's changed. He used to look down at the guild but now he's helping build it into the guild it is now. He's going to make a great master one day. It's easy to already tell how you feel about him. Just let things roll and see what happens. I think you'll feel better that way."

A muffled voice came from behind his hand, "But, what if..."

"Stop. Laxus isn't going to hurt you like Orga did. Orga is an asshole. Laxus hasn't had a one night stand in over a year. I don't smell girls on him anymore, other than Ever but that's because they are teammates. It's the same with you and me. I smell you on him more than anyone to tell you the truth Luce. He's been head over heels for you. If you keep worrying about the whole thing that happened with Orga, then you will never truly enjoy having any relationship."

Still muffled by Natsu's hand Lucy's eyes turn into more worry, "He has a mate doesn't he?"

"That is something I can not answer for you Luce. You need to sit down and talk to him about that."

Lucy considered what her best friend was telling her. Maybe she could think about giving him a chance. There has to be a reason she has been feeling the way she has. Maybe the girls were right. '_What if I really am his mate. Natsu didn't deny it. Maybe he's just as nervous about this as me.'_

Pulling his hand from her mouth she gave him a hug, "Thanks Natsu."

"Anytime Luce. I'll always be here for you."

The duo left the room with smiles on their faces. Laxus went to Lucy to check on her himself. He could've easily listened to their conversation but he knew this was a private moment for the two and let them be. As he approached her he felt in awe of her again. She seems to do that to him quite a bit.

"Blondie, are you okay?"

She looked up at him wondering what would happen if she just goes with the flow.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for helping me earlier with letting me borrow your magic. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I told you, anything you need. I'll be there to help you."

He started to nervously rub the back of his head and had a pink hue across his cheeks. "Anyways, um, since I've been getting to know your spirits I was wondering if you'd like to stargaze with me tonight. Show me which constellations belong to which spirits."

Thinking about her conversation with Natsu she smiles up at Laxus with a blush across her cheeks. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Meet me up on the roof at 9:00 p.m."

Trying to keep his schooled face indifferent he looks back at his mate, "Sounds perfect to me. I'll see you up there then. Let's get back to work though. I think this bunch needs another song."

Shock came across her face. "Oh Mavis, I really need to make up for that song."

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. Thank you megan844, liligo, tiernank, and goddessxnyte2! The views, reviews, and follows make writing the story just that much more fun! Already working half way done with Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Alvarez arc. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case it is needed.

'_Thoughts will be in italics_'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

_**This is a Lalu fanfiction. I will not apologize for not having Lucy date Natsu, Gray or whoever you want her with. I will eventually have fanfictions with other ships with Lucy but right now I am hardcore into Laxus, so that's what I will be writing. If you don't like Lalu that's fine, here is your warning so you can avoid reading it. I will **__**NOT**_ _**tolerate rude comments just because it's "not your ship". Cool go read those ships. There are awesome writers that write them as I have enjoyed them myself. Thank you!**_

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical/spelling errors as I do not have anyone helping me edit and as we all know, we writers tend to read our work as it is in our brain instead of how it was actually written. I do try to catch things, but some do fall through the cracks. Thank you all for still reading it in all its glory and flaws. :) Also sorry for the rush through the fighting scenes. I've realized that I am not very good at attempting to write fights.

Hope you all enjoy the story

**When Thunderstorms Light the Night Sky**

Previously from Chapter 5

Trying to keep his schooled face indifferent he looks back at his mate, "Sounds perfect to me. I'll see you up there then. Let's get back to work though. I think this bunch needs another song."

Shock came across her face. "Oh Mavis, I really need to make up for that song."

**Chapter 6**

The team had continued working the remainder of the day. At 8:00 pm both Laxus and Lucy had left the tavern to prepare for stargazing that evening, being replaced by Virgo and Capricorn. The two spirits were more than happy to help their keyholder with her new relationship as they were just as excited about the prospect of her finally finding the love that she deserves. Of course her spirits and guild family love her, but this is different. This is a love that was destined and had a bond that no other does.

Laxus had gone into town to get some snacks that weren't deep fried. On top of the roof of the tavern, he set up a blanket with large pillows in an organized pile creating a soft area to lay, along with wine in a bucket of ice. He set up a meat and cheese platter with grapes that were sitting on the small table next to the strawberries. Ten dozen stargazer lilies surrounded the entire roof filling it with their sweet aroma.

'_Ok so everything is set and ready, Blondie should be up here soon. I hope she likes everything.'_

He went back down to the tarven to meet up with Lucy and began to pace the room due to his nervousness. He's never been on a real date and this isn't just any first date. It was a night alone with his mate. It needs to be perfect. He wants her to realize that he will be there for her no matter what and that he can be what she needs in life.

* * *

Lucy was in her and Wendy's room getting herself ready. She knew they would be laying on the roof watching the stars but she still wanted to look good for it. She wore her black leggings with yellow stripes down the sides with an off the shoulder black sweater. Her hair was down in curls and her make up natural. "Ebi, you're looking great for Laxus-sama tonight."

Lucy smiled and looked in the mirror first at herself and then at her spirit. "Thank you so much Cancer. You always know the perfect look." Cancer winked back at her from behind his glasses and started to glitter back into the spirit realm knowing she'll knock Laxus off his feet.

As she walked to the Tavern to meet Laxus on the roof her heartbeat sped up and the butterflies in her stomach were having the time of their life. Her nervousness was evident. '_Oh Mavis, I'm going to be alone with Laxus all night. Maybe he can answer some of my questions and we can see where we will go with this.'_

She needed to know. She needed it to be true or she may need to take some time away from the guild. She already allowed her heart to be broken once, she couldn't allow herself another one. Natsu very rarely tried to deal with her love life. He usually just allowed her to cry like a good best friend, this time however, it seemed like he knows more than he probably is letting on.

'_Ok, I'll try this and if it doesn't work, maybe just stop allowing my heart to open up.'_

Lucy left her room at 8:50 p.m. to head over to the tavern. The walk wasn't long but it felt like forever with her nerves trying to get the best of her.

'_**SNAP'**_ She heard a twig break as she approached the back of the tavern. As she turned towards the sound behind her she felt pressure against her abdomen and then searing burning pain.

She couldn't make out any faces, just three hoods before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**(Inside the Tavern)**

Laxus had sat back down at the end of the bar to talk to Natsu about Lucy's past with Orga and why she didn't really discuss Orga at all.

"Ok, flame head. Can you tell me more about what happened with Blondie and Orga. I guess, I want to know what to avoid?"

"Everything that happened with Orga really messed her heart up. Luce loved him and was ready to marry him. He proposed only to end up cheating on her after she gave herself to him. Once he got it, he stopped paying attention to her. They seemed like they were doing great at the beginning, but in all honesty, I didn't really didn't see him being in love with her."

Laxus shook his head in disapproval, "I can't believe he'd propose like that and then started to cheat on her."

Cobra came up to sit next to Laxus, "Bright Eyes was in love, he was definitely in it with her but he never loved her. I could never hear the love from his soul, only hers. He thinks he's in love with her because being with her is so easy. Granted she cries and gets upset easily, she also gives so much of herself."

Pain etched his face but he needed to ask, "Do.. do you think.. she could still be in love with him?"

Cobra looked directly at Laxus and shook his head. "No, she stopped loving him a long time ago. She was too hurt and the love naturally disappeared. Then she started really spending time with you and I could hear the love in her again. That look of love in her eyes is really heart warming too." Cobra allowed himself a smile.

Virgo and Capricorn both felt the piercing pain from their master's injuries and Virgo disappeared in a splash of glitter causing the dragon slayers to all take notice and stand confused.

The goat spirit looked over at Wendy, "You need to get outside to our Princess, now please young healer!" Capricorn then disappeared.

Wendy launched her body towards the door before the other dragon slayers snapped out of their shock at what they heard the goat spirit say. Moments later they were following.

* * *

**(Outside with Lucy)**

As soon as the back door opened, Wendy could hear moaning and smell blood, Lucy's blood. She followed the scent to find Lucy on the ground behind the dumpster with a dagger in her abdomen. Lucy must've passed out from the pain as she wasn't coherent and her breathing was becoming labored. Her face was in pain as she moaned. Virgo had her head in her lap trying to keep her protected. The tears in her eyes were evident on her stoic face.

"Hime was attacked by three men in hoods. I saw them running east on that path and have a headstart as it is. She didn't see them coming or we would've known to come out. I didn't know until she was hurt. Loke ran after them with Taurus and Capricorn."

Just then Cobra ran outside with Laxus and Natsu leaving Gajeel inside to kick their guests out and close up the Tavern.

They stopped dead in their tracks seeing Lucy bleeding from her abdomen, unconscious and hardly breathing. Laxus went into dragon force on instinct as rage consumed his body. Natsu took off following his best friend's spirits' scents to go help them get the people who hurt her.

Cobra could smell the poison and walked over to her and bent down. He ran his finger along the dagger and put said finger in his mouth. The poison was potent, but nowhere near the potency of his. He started to make an antidote and then looked over at Laxus.

"Don't try to kill me lover boy. I need to give her an antidote so she won't die, but I need to bite her to give it to her. If you attack me you'll be hurting her."

Laxus knew in his mind that he was right, but his dragon was pissed. Laxus closed his eyes to try to avoid seeing what would happen next.

Cobra lifted Lucy's wrist and sunk his teeth into her smooth skin. The antidote pumped through her veins and her breathing started to ease and her pain lessened.

Gemini was out as Gemi-Jura and held Laxus trying to calm him as his dragon made him open his eyes and watch the bite. He was so enraged but also knew if Cobra didn't give her the antidote, she would die. Die before he ever got the chance to confess to her.

The scene of her death is too real at this moment. He's heard Natsu discuss it one time only. The description was too similar. '_How did Natsu handle witnessing this at the Grand Magic Games?'_ He continued to struggle against not only the gemi-Jura, but also Gajeel, who had finally come out after kicking patrons out to check on the situation.

Cobra sat himself on the ground, "I'm gonna need to rest. Making an antidote takes a lot out of me."

"It's ok Cobra, it's my turn to help where I can."

Wendy had her hands above the dagger.

"Please hold her still Virgo, this is going to hurt really bad."

Wendy pulled the dagger from Lucy's abdomen and in her still unconscious state, Lucy screamed in pain. Laxus' dragon force dropped and his dragon whimpered. She was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help. He failed to protect her.

As Wendy was healing the wound she realized that Lucy had lost too much blood. She might not make it and looked over at Laxus.

"I can't do much more, she's lost too much blood. You need to mark her. Once both of your magics meld together, she'll replenish her blood faster."

Fear of having to go against her wishes and request he looked back at Wendy, "But she hasn't accepted me yet. What if she doesn't want this?"

Infuriated with Laxus hesitating to save Lucy Cobra growled at him, "Do you want your mate to die or to be able to live your life with her?!"

"Of course I want to spend my life with her." His heart stopped, she is going to die.

Cobra could feel the nervousness in Laxus' soul, so he stood and poked his chest.

"Talk to her as soon as she wakes. Confess to her. Let her process it. If you give her time to understand, she will be more than happy."

Laxus nodded, taking Virgo's place and lifted Lucy up higher. She groaned a bit from being moved, but still didn't wake up. He sunk his teeth into her right side of her neck where it meets the shoulder. His magic pumped into her and hers into him.

Laxus has had a magic high before, but this was so much different. It was euphoric. As he pulled back from her the mark slowly started to take shape into a golden dragon wrapping itself around her neck and down her right arm. The spirits symbols of Lucy's keys started to inprint and glow along the dragon's tail.

Natsu, Loke and Taurus ran back to where Lucy had been found. Natsu had looked over to see his friend in Laxus' arms. As he scanned over her form he saw the mark. At first he was upset that she was marked without her consent, but realized that Laxus would never do that. He was no longer the man he was in his rebellion. There had to be a reason.

Wendy checked Lucy again and sat back on her heels. "Marking her worked. She'll be fine but needs lots of rest. Take her home."

Taurus went back to the spirit world and Loke watched Laxus lift Lucy into his arms bridal style. She slightly moaned as she felt pained from being moved again. He kneeled in front of the couple.

"I failed my princess. I'm so sorry. They managed to escape. One of them has to have stealth magic. Even their smell disappeared into thin air."

Laxus gave Loke a stern look. "You didn't fail her. No one knew anyone was even after her. She's a damn strong mage and can protect herself." Noticing there was no jingle as he moved, "Where the hell are her keys!?"

"Oh, Hime doesn't carry them on her person anymore. I hold them for her for safe keeping. She's strong enough now to call any of us out without her keys. They are always what is getting her kidnapped and wanted to help keep her safe."

"Good, now stop acting like fucking babies. She is safe now and just needs rest. I'll take her home and send the Thunder God Tribe to help finish the job in our absence." His magic started to build and surround the two blonde bodies, then with a boom they were gone.

All of the dragon slayers felt useless as they failed in their own hearts as well. They always promised to protect their celestial sister. At least she was safe and would recover. They would ask her for more information after she wakes.

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. Thank you Tiernank, goddessxnyte2, liligo, and megan844! The views, reviews, and follows make writing the story just that much more fun! See you in Chapter 7. **


End file.
